When storing an electronic document, a computer user typically stipulates the file name and location where the file is to be stored. The file can be retrieved at a later time either by recalling the location where the file has been stored, or if the location has been forgotten, by searching through folders, sub-folders, and files to identify the desired file. This is a user-driven task, and retrieving files is often dependent on how adept the user is at remembering file names and locations. Finding a file when the location has been forgotten is often a time consuming task. This problem is increasing as the number and size of computer files increases. Many computer systems provide the user with a search capability that enables the user to search for files under a number of criteria. Common search criteria include file name, file type, date created or modified, and file content. The number of search criteria defines the flexibility or options a user has in searching for files. Having more criteria increases a user's ability to find files, enabling a better, more precise and efficient search.